


Just Professional Courtesy

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: After the gala where they made out in a closet, Poe and Kylo meet each other again. In the middle of a crowded restaurant.





	Just Professional Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beauty of a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142644) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my partner in crime who needed some distraction. That's basically the Poe's POV from a story she wrote in the CEO Verse she created based on one of my prompts. I love this verse. It's damn sexy and I think I will write again in this verse.

Poe smiled to the waitress who lead him to the table where Finn and Rey were waiting for him. The young man slid into the box with a smile for his two friends who faced him. Poe knew exactly why he has been asked to join them for dinner. After all, he has been the one helping Finn to choose a ring that was now on Rey’s left annular. That was why he proposed to them to meet in this fancy restaurant. He wanted the best for his friends and for this evening to be outstanding for them. 

 

Poe grinned while hearing Finn telling in details his proposal and Rey correcting him from time to time. The young man felt really happy for them. They deserved to find someone they loved to spend the rest of their life with. At least, they have found this person. Poe tried to not let his own regrets filling his heart. But now that he was finally at the top of his career, the emptiness in his private life was more obvious. Poe couldn’t remember the last time he had a dinner with someone without it being for work. Or the last time he took someone home for the night. 

 

Poe’s mind chose this moment to remind him that he was a little bit hypocritical. Sure, he didn’t take him home but the last time Poe had sex wasn’t so distant. The young man felt the air becoming hotter on his skin when his mind assaulted him with the memories of shining silky black hair and a pale face being streaken by shadows from a closet. Poe’s throat was becoming dry so the young man took a sip of his glass while nodding towards Finn, hoping that his friends wouldn’t guess that Poe’s mind drifted far away from them to lost itself in the warmth remembrance of a strong body. 

 

That was when he saw it. The subject itself of Poe’s daydreaming was there, sitting across the room. Two weeks after their encounter at the charity gala, Poe realized how his memories didn’t make justice to Kylo Ren. The man was striking beautiful. 

 

The navy blue suit he was wearing was doing wonder to his broad shoulders and Poe bit down his lips. Moaning in the middle of a restaurant was highly embarrassing and Poe didn’t need for everyone, his friends included, to know that he was unable to resist at the sight of Kylo Ren. 

 

The man always had been in Poe’s mind from the moment he met him. Due to their jobs, Poe probably met him more often than any other person and every damn time, the man looked even more delicious than at their previous meeting. Not only beautiful with these dark eyes, carved features and strong body. But also incredible clever, really competent. And Poe was enough honest with himself to admit that he had a competence kink. And if it wasn’t enough, the man was also incredibly fun, deadpan humor and sass suited him perfectly. And Poe loved that. Sure, they were rivals, competitive bastards. But more than once, both shared a look over stupid collaborators during some meetings they had in common. Poe knew that there was respect between them. So more than a rival, Poe thought about Kylo like a strange companion. A strange companion than Poe fancied a lot. 

 

More than once, when he was alone in his expensive silk sheets and unable to sleep, Poe’s hand sneaked into his own pants and bring himself to climax with the name of Kylo on his lips. And Poe had to admit that his desire for his rival didn’t die down in the last two weeks. On the contrary. To have tasted what being Kylo’s lover could be. To have feel this strong body pinning him against the wall. Poe’s body was missing him. He needed more. He wanted more. 

 

Poe felt his cock hardening, trapped into his pants and the young man swallowed, trying to focus on his friends to distract his body from the idea of Kylo being so close, but still unreachable. But unfortunately, Finn and Rey were lost in their own bubble and watching to them was painful, his mind harassing him with the idea that it could be Kylo and him. Poe sighed. They only had an encounter in a freaking closet and Poe was already imagining them being more than occasional lovers. He didn’t even know if Kylo would want another moment with him, even with the promise of sex. 

 

Poe took a new sip from his glass when his eyes got caught across the room. Kylo was looking at him, his intense eyes piercing through Poe’s face. The young man wondered if Kylo could guess what he was doing to Poe. Could he guess that Poe’s cock was trembling under the table, just because he was looking at him? Poe hoped not. And at the same time, he hoped that yes. He wanted to see these long legs walking across the room to his table before pinning him to the table and having his way with him. Front of all these people. Poe blushed hard at this thought. He was pretty sure to not have an exhibitionism kink. At least, until he met Kylo. 

 

There was now a spark in Kylo’s deep eyes and with a smirk, Kylo took a sip of his red wine. Poe looked at this strong hand winding around the delicate glass and Poe reminded when he felt those fingers around his cock and how good it felt. The young man had to open the collar of his shirt, trying to find some fresh air. He saw Kylo’s full lips parting in answer and Poe felt warmth spreading into his chest, pride to see that he also could affect Kylo. Poe wanted to know if Kylo’s big cock was becoming harder under the table, like Poe’s was. 

 

The young man saw Kylo swallowing his wine and Poe reminded the feeling of this sinful mouth against his, when Kylo ravished his lips in this closet. Poe wasn’t really fond of alcohol but how much he wanted to taste the wine on this tongue. Poe licked his lips in an instinctive answer and he saw Kylo shifting on his chair before his left hand, the same who stroked Poe’s cock two weeks ago, disappeared under the tablecloth. Poe saw the young man slightly sitting up straighter than before and a blush flourishing in his neck. 

 

Poe felt his cock aching against his pants when he understood that Kylo was touching himself there, in the middle of a crowded restaurant because of him and the young man excused himself to Finn and Rey before fleeing to the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was splashing some fresh water on his face, trying to find back some control in his body. The young man grabbed the sink while watching his reflection into the mirror. His cheeks were read and Poe could see his dilated pupils. That was what Kylo was able to make of him. A mess. Even without touching. Poe could feel afraid of this power over him if he wasn’t so damn aroused. Poe shifted softly and his crotch thrusted in the sink. Poe couldn’t hold back anymore a moan, feeling relief coming from the pressure. 

 

The door opened in a crash and Poe felt mortified to have been caught. Except when he turned around, Kylo was standing there, his dark eyes burning with wildness. Both men looked at each other with blatant arousal and Poe felt his body sparkling with desire. Kylo followed him. Kylo wanted him. Again. Poe could see the shape of Kylo’s cock trapped in his navy suit trousers. So the man was in the same state than him? Good. Really good. They observed each other, out of breath, like in one of the duels in western. The thrill of the moment coming was making their bodies buzzing with anticipation. 

 

Then, Kylo slammed close the door with a foot before walking with haste towards Poe. Poe walked backwards until his back hit the wall and then Kylo was pinning him down, his strong body pressing against Poe smaller frame. When their mouths crashed against each other, Poe moaned, melting into Kylo’s embrace. Poe felt Kylo’s hands roughly slid into his hair while one of his strong leg was sliding between Poe’s leg. Poe bit Kylo’s lips when he felt the pressure against his hard cock. 

 

Kylo, out of breath, broke their kiss, and looked at Poe, his nose brushing against his lover’s. Poe lost his eyes into Kylo’s, amazed by the ethereal beauty of Kylo in the pangs of pleasure. In the closet, so dark, he didn’t have the leisure to admire Kylo’s face. And now, under a decent light, Poe couldn’t have enough of him. Kylo tentatively pecked Poe’s lips few times, his hands leaving Poe’s hair to grab his thighs and to lift him against the wall. Poe slid his hands into Kylo’s soft hair and the other man moaned deeply in the hungry kiss that Poe imposed him. 

 

They barely took back some breath between kisses, each one messier, hungrier than the former one. Poe sucked on Kylo’s tongue while Kylo’s hands pressed his arse and pushed Poe deeper into his body. Poe moaned when he finally felt Kylo’s hard cock against his. Poe let Kylo carrying him, supporting him and when the man began to grind against him, Poe followed his lead. The young man felt his cock aching against Kylo’s and both men moaned between two messy kisses. Soon, they were breathing in each other mouth and Poe scratched Kylo’s skull. Kylo’s reaction was to grind harder against him and Poe threw his head back, exposing his naked neck. 

 

He felt Kylo carrying him until he rest on the sink, his head hitting the mirror. Without stopping to rub against Poe’s cock, Kylo began to peppered Poe’s neck with kisses and licks and the young man arched his back. He never wanted for Kylo to stop it. 

 

“You’re freaking beautiful.” mumbled Kylo against Poe’s skin and the young man blushed harder, the praising words making him even more desperate for Kylo. 

 

Poe slid his hand on Kylo’s neck and cradled Kylo’s back of head. He pushed harder so the man wouldn’t stop to devour his jawline. Nothing else was mattering anymore. Not the fact that someone could walk on them like that. Not even the fact that Poe would love for someone to love him being at the mercy of Kylo. And not even the fact that Poe would have to leave this bathroom and go back to Finn and Rey like nothing happened. 

 

“Wait!” breathed out Poe and Kylo stopped instantly, frowning and Poe found him adorable.

“Something wrong?” asked out of breath the man. 

“I like these pants.” chuckled softly Poe. “Think you should get them open before I ruin them.” he added with a flirting wink.

 

He saw Kylo throwing an appreciative look to Poe’s suit before slowly opening Poe’s fly and pulling out Poe’s hard cock. Poe looked at Kylo licking his full lips at the sight and the young man blushed, troubled by such a blatant sign of desire for him. But he was loving Kylo’s rawness in their embraces. Poe never felt more worshipped by a lover than he was by Kylo. And Poe had had long relationships before. But in two stolen moments, he felt like a fucking king in Kylo’s hands and it was intoxicating. 

 

Kylo took a step back before opening the fly of his trousers slowly, without taking his eyes of Poe’s. The young man’s heart was drumming against his ribcage. Kylo’s right hand pulled out his own cock and Poe’s breath hitched. Kylo’s cock was a thick as Poe felt it into his hand. The young man felt his hole aching for it. He wanted to have it in him. He wanted to feel Kylo penetrating him and thrusting into Poe until he forgets his own name. 

 

With a carnivorous smile, Kylo took a step in, taking place between Poe’s legs before grabbing Poe’s knees and dragging him towards him until their cocks brushed against each other. Feeling the hot flesh of Kylo’s cock against his wrecked Poe and the young man closed his eyes, letting the sensations flooding through his pliable body. Kylo thrusted for long seconds against him before taking both of them in his hand. Poe moaned deeply, wondering what he was looking like now. Probably utterly debauched. Was Kylo loving to see him like that? At his mercy? 

 

The stroking was rough, relentless. And Poe, so used to soft sex, was loving every single second of it. Poe felt the familiar warmth of the orgasm building in his stomach, his cock becoming heavier with the upcoming climax. Kylo squeezed around their shafts and Poe opened his eyes. With one look, Kylo ordered him to stay with his eyes opened and Poe obeyed, mesmerized by face of Kylo. His messy hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were darker than usual. Poe could see him breathing hard through his nostrils and his lips were parted. Poe looked down at their cocks to see those longs fingers wrapped around their both cocks. Poe looked up back to Kylo, grabbed the sink under him with his both hands before throwing an intense gaze to Kylo, daring him to make him come. 

 

In the following minute, Poe felt himself cumming, his mouth opening to scream his release but Kylo muted him with his other hand while he was himself coming in a groan. Their eyes never left the other one’s and Poe hated the tie Kylo was wearing which was hiding his neck tensing with pleasure. 

 

One they were both recovering from their climax, Kylo took of his hand from Poe’s mouth before grabbing a napkin to wipe off his soiled hand. Kylo threw the napkin into trash before dressing himself back, then putting back Poe’s softening cock into his pants and wind up his fly before buckling up his belt. Poe observed with a blazzed smile Kylo taking care of making him presentable again. Then, he offered his hands to Poe and the young man took them to get off the sink. 

 

Kylo went to wash his hands and Poe did the same, observing his reflection in the mirror, cherishing the satisfied expression on his face. He heard someone chuckling softly and he threw a look to Kylo. The man had a soft smile on his lips and Poe couldn’t help to grin. He leant with his hip on the sink, a playful smile on his lips and Kylo faced him, crossing his arms on his chest, an amused smile brightening his beautiful face. 

 

“Missed me that much?” asked a cocky Poe and he saw Kylo rolling his eyes.

“Yes.” whispered Kylo, his warm eyes traveling on Poe’s face. “You could say I did.” he added, softly. 

 

Poe swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to take the other man in his arms and to rest a sweet kiss on his lips. But the moment was already over and Kylo was quickly checking his appearance before making a sign towards the door to Poe. The young man tried to not sigh. It was time to go back to their respective lives. Where they were rivals CEO. Where them being lovers didn’t exist. Poe nodded softly before walking ahead Kylo. 

 

Poe opened the door before a strong hand closed it and Poe looked at Kylo, confused. The young man took Poe’s chin in his hand before imposing a languishing kiss to his lover. Poe gladly surrendered and he let Kylo’s tongue exploring his mouth for long seconds, this kiss being so different to the messy ones they had shared until now. He felt Kylo’s hand cradling his cheek before breaking their kiss. Poe looked at the other man and there was something int Kylo’s eyes, something pleading for Poe to not leave, not yet. 

 

Kylo showered Poe’s lips with few other brief kisses, like he was unable to tear himself away from the other man’s mouth. Poe felt the same. 

 

“Are you going to DJ’s party on Thursday?” asked Kylo, nervous and Poe felt surprised but there was a pleasant buzzing into his stomach.

“Do I have a reason to go?” asked Poe, out of breath.

“I will be there.” answered Kylo, his big eyes looking so soft at this moment. 

“That’s enough for me.” whispered Poe before throwing his arms around Kylo’s neck, his fingers threaded through Kylo’s hair and he felt Kylo’s arms around his waist, pushing Poe’s body against his while the other man was taking his lips in a soft kiss. 

 

Their kiss broke, leaving them out of breath, their foreheads resting against each other. Poe heard Kylo whispering a hoarse “alright” and he chuckled softly. Both men had to tear themselves from each other when someone tried to open the door and abuted against their embrace. They took a respectable distance from each other and Kylo opened the door. Poe offered a smile to the intruder and he felt Kylo following him towards the dinner room. 

 

Poe felt Kylo’s hand on his small back and his skin burnt through the layers of his suit. When they finally arrived back to the crowded room, Kylo left for his table without a look for Poe. Poe joined back his table, sliding back into the box. Finn and Rey barely acknowledged his return and Poe observed Kylo taking a seat among his collaborators. 

 

Poe was still lost in the observation of his lover when a waitress arrived and served him a glass of red wine. 

 

“I haven’t ordered this!” said Poe, confused. 

“We asked us to give it to you.” smiled back the young woman. 

“Who did that?” asked Finn, amused.

“Mister Ren.” answered the waitress and Poe looked up back to his lover, his both friends doing the same.

 

Kylo was looking at him, his hand around his own glass of red wine and he raised it towards Poe. The young man took his glass and returned the salute to Kylo. He saw the man taking a sip, his burning eyes still piercing through Poe’s face before Phasma talked to him and Poe lost his attention. 

 

“Why Ren is offering you a drink?” asked Rey, mistrustful. 

“Just professional courtesy.” answered Poe with a grin before taking a sip of red wine. 

 

The taste of alcohol on his tongue wasn’t that bad. Probably not as much as it would have taste delicious on Kylo’s tongue but Poe still liked it. Looked like the evening has been really outstanding. Maybe even more for Poe than for Finn & Rey. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
